roshehafandomcom-20200213-history
Sylansmir Norixius
Background Born in the Dragonlands, Sylansmir "Syl" Norixius became a soldier in the war between the Dragonflights before he was able to make that decision for himself. Spending the first part of his life fighting, Syl learned to strike hard, strike fast, and kill without remorse, for everyone was an enemy, and goodness simply a fairytale. Then, at age 20, Syl's squad was ambushed by a group of enemies. The fight was vicious, bloody, and Syl was the only survivor of either side. Dragging himself back towards his camp, he spotted movement in the swamps not too far from him. Lunging forward, he lashed out with his blade, only stopping once the figure stopped moving. Only then did he look, and see this figure was not an enemy, but instead a human, dressed in shining armour. With the last of his strength, the human reached up, forgiving Syl before he died. Realising that maybe there was a good to balance the evil, Syl picked up the human's weapon and shield, deciding that he should try to atone for his past, and in doing so, bring others the forgiveness for past crimes that he himself had received. Adopting the principles of The Titan, the human's patron deity, based on the Holy Symbol emblazoned on his shield, Syl began his travels west, helping and protecting all those he encountered. Whether by luck, divine protection, or a combination thereof, Syl somehow survived his journey across The Badlands, eventually stumbling across the city of Ashgate, filled with individuals like himself, who are doing what they can to make a change for good in this world. Appearance As is typical of a Silver Dragonborn, Syl's body is covered in silver scales. However, he also has eyes of bright, piercing blue, which draw attention away from the shimmering monochrome of the rest of his body. Only slightly larger than the average Dragonborn, Syl nevertheless has the bulk required to cut quite an imposing figure. His face is covered in scars, with many more he prefers to keep hidden all over his body; the remnants of a lifetime of fighting. Typically Syl wears heavy armour and carries a large shield, both of which serve to protect him in battle. While he did originally fight with a longsword, he has since changed to favouring warhammers, preferring the more satisfying weight and heft of the latter. Accustomed to a life of fighting, Syl is almost never seen out of his armour, but on the rare occasions he is, he tends to wear plain, simple clothing in shades of white and grey. Behaviour and Mannerisms Quiet and reserved, Syl is slow to anger, and quick to show compassion. Always willing to give people a chance, he has no problem dealing with people that try to abuse his kindness. Remembering the kind of person he used to be, and not wanting to return to that, he will go out of his way, and do his best, to ensure that no harm befalls innocents in his presence, to the extent of putting the safety of others before his own. Believing he has been granted a second chance at life, he is determined not to waste it. Having had to teach himself the common language on his original trek west, Syl's speech is heavily tinted with a draconic accent, and he has difficulty with tense and grammar. This, plus the fact that he has spent most of his life within the one place, and had not until recently ventured out, resulting in him not knowing about much of the world, mean that some people have a tendency to underestimate his intellect. Nevertheless, he realises that there are many who are smarter than he, and he is willing to go along with their plans, unless his moral compass goes against them. Category:Goldhawks